


The Strength to Start Over

by CJtheCregg



Series: The Strength to Start Over [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJtheCregg/pseuds/CJtheCregg
Summary: Vernon Dursley was not a nice man. Vern Dursley on the other hand, was a happy man.The difference that happens when James Potter decides to befriend Vernon Dursley the first time they meet, and the effects of this decision.





	1. Mr and Mrs Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m a huge HP fan. I read the books as they came out way back when, and have been reading FP fanfic since it was a thing. I also loved the movies (not that there’s anything like the original book!) and have recently listened to all of the audiobooks, narrated by Stephan Fry (you should listen if you haven’t!).  
> I’ve never written HP fanfic. I’ve written dozens and dozens of other fics, in fandoms ranging from Doctor Who to Roswell to Buffy. (all on ff.net)  
> I had a dream weeks ago, maybe months, where Vernon Dursley became friends with the Marauders early on in his and Petunia’s relationship, and it changed everything.  
> Every time I think about HP, that dream pops back up in my mind, and so instead of wondering what would happen, I sat down today and wrote for like 5-6 hours. Please be kind, I haven’t written in years, and no one checked this.

The Strength to Start Over

‘For what it’s worth: It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you’re proud of, and if you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start over.’ – F. Scott Fitzgerald

 

Chapter One: Mr and Mrs Dursley

Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well, Mrs Dursley was. Mr Dursley didn’t give a toss what anyone else thought of him, and secretly thought being a little strange was a bit of a badge of honour.  
Vern Dursley was honest enough about himself to admit that had his life taken a different path, he would have been a nasty and bitter man, potentially with the same obsession with being normal that his wife seemed to have.  
He was also clever enough to know that if he shared all of his thoughts out loud to his wife, she’d make his life very miserable indeed. So instead, he kept his mouth shut, and with every year that passed in their sham of a marriage, the life that he lived outside of these four very normal walls became more and more separate to hers. 

If you asked him to be even more honest, Vern would admit that if it hadn’t been for their son Dudley, he would have left Petunia long ago. But he was a proud man, and he wasn’t going to walk out on his son – hell, he wasn’t going to let him be raised in the spoilt and mollycoddled way that Petunia seemed to be set on. 

As he bounded down the stairs, and made his way into the kitchen, Vern cheerfully bellowed “Dud my lad! Are you ready for a day out with your old man?”  
Rosy cheeked, and slightly plumper than normal for a baby – no, toddler – of his age, Dudley raised his arms in the air and grinned “Dad dad dad!” 

 

Petunia scowled at the pair. Why on earth her husband couldn’t work an ordinary job like every other husband in the street she didn’t know. She had no idea what had gotten into him 3 years ago. His personality and drive for normality had taken a sudden u-turn, and he’d quit his very normal office job at Grunnings Drills, and started, of all things, his own landscaping business.  
She grimaced slightly, watching Vernon pluck Dudley from his high chair, and in a slightly desperate manner she shrieked “Vernon! He hasn’t finished eating yet!”  
Vernon laughed, which only made Petunias face look pinched and anxious.  
“Pet, darling, he’s already over fed as it is. He’s fine. I’ll get him some lunch while we’re out. He’s not going to starve.”  
And with that, Petunia stared after Vernon as he grabbed the nappy bag from behind the door, and chatting away to Dudley walked out into the hallway, shutting the front door behind him without so much as a goodbye.


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘For what it’s worth: It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you’re proud of, and if you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start over.’ – F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter Two: The News

Vern was a man on a mission. He’d avoided another fight with Petunia, and gotten out of the house almost on time. He buckled Dud into the car seat in the back of his work van, and jumped in behind the wheel.   
“All good Dud?” he threw over his shoulder as he reversed out of the driveway and took off down the street. “We just need to stop in at Daddy’s work and then we’ll head off to the park to meet the boys.”

If Vernon had been more closed minded, or simply not paying attention, he wouldn’t have noticed the cat standing on the corner of the street reading a map. He blinked, shook his head, and looked again. No map, but the cat was now reading the street sign. He sighed, pulled over and rolled the window down.   
“Can I help you Minnie?” He called out.   
The cat scowled at him, looking like it was trying to decide whether or not to ignore him and just walk away, before sighing rather dramatically for a cat. Leaping, the cat flew through the open car window and settled down. Vern pulled back out on to the street and kept driving.  
“What’s going on Min?” he said.   
The cat – no, the woman sitting in the passenger seat gave him a look that would have knocked back a weaker man, but Vern just grinned and said again “Come on Min, what’s going on? Why on earth were you sitting on the corner of my street, as a cat, reading a map?”  
‘Min’ sighed again, deeply this time, muttering under her breath about nick names and ‘those bloody boys’, before looking at Vern and speaking.  
“Vernon Dursley, how many times have I told you that my name is not Min. If you really must, call me Minerva.”  
Vern grinned, and winked. “Will do Minny.”  
Minerva McGonagall glared again, and then said “I’m afraid that I bring bad news. When did you last speak to your brother and sister in law?”  
Vern frowned, the cheeky grin falling from his face. “What’s happened?”  
“I’m afraid, that what we all dreaded happening, has happened. He found them.”  
Vern pulled the truck over, the tires running up on to the curb slightly, Min jolting slightly in her seat as she gripped the edge of it.   
“The bastard. He’s done it hasn’t he? Oh god....” Vern’s voice trailed off, his hands coming up to his angular face. “Just lay it on me Min. What’s happened?”  
Minerva bit her lip, willing the tears to hold back. She turned to Vernon, and put her hand on his shoulder. “James and Lily.....”  
“And Harry? My nephew..... what about him?” Vernon interrupted her, desperation colouring his voice.   
Minerva dug her nails in as she clutched at his shoulder, and Dudley, who had been sitting quietly in his car seat, piped up.  
“Har? Har? We see Har?”  
Nothing Minerva could do would stop the flow of tears that rolled down her cheeks at this.  
“Yes Dudley, you’ll see Harry.”   
Vernon let out a gasp, the relief evident in his voice. “Oh thank god. Thank god. He’s ok?” he said desperately to Minerva. ”Minny, tell me he’s ok?”  
She smiled, despite the horrific situation, and nodded. “He’s ok Vernon. A nasty cut on his forehead, and...... he saw the bastard kill Lily.” The pain in her voice evident.   
“Paddy and Rem know? You’ve told them?” Vern said to her, barely pausing to allow her to answer. “We were on our way to the park – we were meeting James and Harry, Paddy and Rem. Weekly play date... right Dud?”  
“Right Daddy.”  
Minerva’s hand fell from his shoulder, and the pain on her face made his heart drop. “Vernon.... it was Sirius. He gave them up.”  
Vernon, completely disbelieving, burst out laughing. “Paddy? Minny, you have to be joking.”  
“He was their secret keeper Vernon. There’s only one way a fidelius charm can be broken, and that’s when the secret keeper speaks about it.”  
She looked on in horror as Vernon continued to laugh, until tears were running down his own face, and Duddly in the back seat, seeing his father crying began to wail.   
“Min..... hang on.” Vernon reached into the back of the truck, and unbuckled Duddley’s straps, “Come up here Dud.”  
Duddly scrambled out of his carseat, his face red, tears blurring his eyes, and climbed up into his fathers arms. Vernon brought the boy close to his chest, still internally marveling at the father he had become. He’d always imagined – had intended in fact – to be the kind of father his own had been. Harsh, strict.... and unemotional. That had fallen out the window when the boys had brought him into their little group. He’d become a kinder man, compassionate..... and now he couldn’t imagine being anything except the kind of father who would pull his child into his arms when they were crying.   
Vernon kissed the top of Dudley’s head, and breathed in the soft still baby like scent of his hair. Duddly’s sobs calmed, and his thumb drifted up to his mouth.   
“Min....” Vern started again, “Paddy wasn’t the secret keeper.”  
Minerva’s mouth gaped, her voice coming out in gaspy half spoken words. “What... what?!”  
“James and Lily swapped.... Paddy thought it was too obvious. He was the clear choice as far as anyone was concerned.... so they swapped.”  
“Who?” Minerva demanded. “Who... not Remus? No.....” her voice trailed off as Vernon broke across her pained words.  
“No, no of course now. Rem would never... it was Peter. Peter was secret keeper.”  
Minerva’s eyes widened, and she pulled her wand out. “I have to go. I’ll.... I have to tell Albus. I’ll... I’ll come and see you later. I have to.... Shit.”  
If Min hadn’t been the bearer of such awful news, Vernon would have burst out laughing and jokingly told her off for swearing. But while his mind was able to register that thought, he could also feel the shock coming on. “Min, who has Harry?”  
“Hagrid.. I think. I’ll send him to you... or will that be a problem? Petunia....” she trailed off.  
Vernon snorted. “If it’s a problem for her, it’s her problem not mine. Dud and I will head home, send Rubeus over with Harry as soon as you can. Give me half an hour. And..... when you see the boys.... Paddy, Rem... tell them they’re welcome. No matter what Pet has said in the past, they’re family, and they’re welcome.”  
Minerva smiled for the first time since breaking the news. “I will. Take care Vernon. And take care of Harry.”  
And with that, Min raised her wand, her body lifting and spinning in the confined space of the car, and with a pop, she vanished.   
Vernon, with a half smile, kissed the top of Dudleys head again “Never have quite gotten used to that.” Looking down, he saw that Dudley had drifted off to sleep, thumb still securely in his mouth.   
Carefully, Vernon shifted out of the front seat, opened the back door and buckled Dudley back into his car seat.


	3. Five Years Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘For what it’s worth: It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you’re proud of, and if you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start over.’ – F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter Three: Five Years Earlier

The first time that James Potter met Vernon Dursley, across the dinner table at the Evans, he thought he was an arrogant, chauvinistic bastard.   
Vernon had similar thoughts, his opinion of James was that he was arrogant, and a little too charming.   
But, in those days Vernon was a different man. Certainly not someone who allowed himself to be called ‘Vern’. He was much like his own father. The apple usually doesn’t fall far from the tree, and in Vernon’s case, it fell and got caught on one of the tree’s own branches.   
Vernon was an unhappy man. He was self-important, extoling his (few) virtues whenever anyone else was quiet enough to hear him talking. His favourite topic of conversation was himself, as it is for many unhappy people. The air of superiority that he thrust into other peoples faces led others to think that he had everything, money, a great job that he loved, a fiancée that he adored, and was on the path to greatness..... when in fact, Vernon hated his job. He had money, oh yes.... but the job he’d taken after graduating from Smeltings, that his father had got for him at Grunnings Drills, was one of the least liked things in his life. He had no interest in drills, let alone in being a business man. He hated selling to people who didn’t want the company’s services, and he hated what his life had become.   
It had never occurred to him that it was his life, that he could change at any time. To Vernon Dursley, there was no choice in life. It had been mapped out for him since the moment he was born. Smeltings, like his father. A year off to travel on the continent, like his father. A job at Grunnings, like his father. Move up through the business, like his father. Marry what one would refer to as a suitable woman, buy a suitable house, product some suitable children, be a cold and uncaring man... like his father. And so far, he was following the plan to the letter.   
He and Petunia were engaged to be married, and just the day before he’d purchased a very suitable house for the two of them to move into after the wedding. Petunia, even Vernon had to admit, was not a nice woman. She was bitter, jealous and unkind. But seeing as Vernon had a very similar character, he ignored her flaws. 

James Potter on the other hand, had no immediate plans for a job. He was living on the money that his parents had left him after their untimely death the year before. He did however have plans for marriage. Not that Vernon knew about this yet. 

James may have come across as arrogant – and he was – and overly charming – he’d worked hard on that. But he was also an insightful young man. At 18, he had just graduated from Hogwarts, but with the magical world on the verge of war, he had very few future plans. He knew that he wanted to marry Lily, and he was fairly certain she felt the same way. As such, he wanted to make a good impression on her family. Her whole family, despite her sister’s very loud opinion that they were freaks, or Petunias fiancées superior attitude. So, of course, James Potter, one of the Marauders, had a plan. 

The plan was simple. Win Vernon Dursley over. He was an easier mark that Petunia, who Lily told him had been jealous of her magic since she was 11. And with any luck, once James had convinced Vernon that he was worth being friends with, Petunia would give up her petty name calling, and become close with her sister once more. It’d make Lily happy, and if James had one true aim in life (other than to destroy Voldemort) it was to make Lily happy. 

After weeks of calling in on Vernon (both at work and home) and asking him to come out for a drink with him and his mates (“Come on Vern, what could go wrong?”) James finally wore Vernon down. (“If I come out this once, will you leave me alone?” “No promises.”)

So on a chilly November night, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius stood outside Vernon’s local pub, The Swan’s Head, shivering as they waited for him to turn up.   
“Warming charm?” Sirius asked.  
“We’ve talked about this,” James replied “We’re easing him into the whole magic thing slowly. Just suck it up and deal.”

The first night went well. Once Vernon had had a few pints, and they’d promised not to curse him, he’d relaxed and started enjoying himself.   
Vernon didn’t have many friends, certainly none that he’d go down to the pub with. He had acquaintances – both from school, and business – but he wasn’t the sort of man who had ever seen the value in having mates. That changed quite rapidly. 

Months later, Vernon had become a regular at not only his local, but also in the wizarding pubs that the Marauders frequented. He’d also become a regular in the group, in fact almost to the point where he’d replaced Peter, who often made excuses for why he couldn’t show up.   
Vernon (now Vern to the boys) had relaxed a great deal. He’d mellowed out, and had taken a good hard look at his life. The first thing to change was his attitude. No longer did he treat Petunia like a possession. Instead, he wooed her. While her opinion of Lily and the boys hadn’t changed, he was willing to overlook that for now, and show her just how much he loved her. Flowers, date nights at fancy restaurants, shows, walks in the park... Vernon was a changed man.... and not just in how he treated Petunia. Vernon had started taking advantage of the gym that Grunnings had for its staff. He and the boys had started playing casual games of football and rugby in the weekend (after the disastrous attempt at Quidditch with James charming a broom for Vern, and Vern coming flying off said broom from quite a height). Slowly, ever so slowly, everything that had defined who Vernon Dursley was, was changing. His mind, his attitude, his body. 

By the time that James and Vern had known each other for four years, they were closer than most brother-in-laws. Last minute, Vern had asked James, Paddy and Rem to stand up for him at his wedding, and then six months later, he had stood beside Paddy and Rem at James and Lily’s wedding. Petunia disapproved of course, but Vern had learnt to tune out her little temper tantrums, and had got completely smashed with the boys. (Lily was not impressed.)  
They’d both become fathers, James to little Harry, and Vern to not so little Dudley. Vernon had overridden Petunia’s protests (for the first time in a long time) and named James and Lily as Dudley’s god parents. In return, the Potters had asked Vernon to act as one of Harry’s godfathers, but had declined to ask Petunia. (She would have said no.)

It was James who two years after their first pub meet up, had encouraged Vernon to give up his job at Grunnings. He’d never enjoyed it, reasoned James, so what was the point in staying? Afterall, he’d always wanted to garden fulltime. So much to Petunia’s horror, Vernon had started his own Landscaping Business. What would she tell the neighbours?!

Petunia had not changed. She was as hateful and spiteful towards Lily and James, and the other boys, as she ever had been. It was Vernon who had dashed out to the shops to order flowers for Lily when Harry was born, and it was he who kept up the contact between the two families.   
By the time The Evans died shortly after the Potters wedding, Petunia had few and far between reasons to even stay in touch with her sister.   
Vern on the other hand didn’t need excuses. He had a standing pub date every second Friday with the boys; they met for footy every Sunday, and once the kids had been born, he and James had instituted a Wednesday afternoon play date at the playground. (Paddy and Rem were dragged along when they were free.) He and Dudley went over to the Potters for dinner every second Tuesday, and there were always other events that came up. 

Had it not been for the persistence of James Potter, Vernon Dursley would never have had the strength, nor the drive to start again. He would have continued to treat Petunia like a servant, he would have treated Dudley with indifference and a cold shoulder. Vernon would have lived out his life as a miserable, self-centered, chauvinistic pig, who cared little for others, and would have treated his soon to be orphaned nephew Harry as a freak, an unwanted child. 

Luckily for Harry, his father had persevered, and won Vern over. Harry’s life took a different (while still unfortunate) turn.


	4. More News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘For what it’s worth: It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you’re proud of, and if you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start over.’ – F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter Four: More News   
(back to present time)

The door slammed behind Vern, as he came into the hallway with a half awake Dudley on his shoulder. “Pet!” he shouted. “Petunia!”

The news, did not go down well. One would think that despite their differences, Petunia would be at least mildly upset at the news of her sisters death. But even Vernon had underestimated the level of her hatred.  
“We’re not taking him.” Petunia barked when Vern brought up the subject of Harry.  
“Petunia, I have never told you what to do in our marriage. I have given you the freedom that you’ve wanted, to live your life the way you want to live it. I have put up with five years of you treating your sister, her husband and their friends like dirt. I have pretended not to care as I went to every family event, and you refused to go. But this time, I’m not backing down. This isn’t up for discussion.”  
Petunia’s mouth hung open. She looked like she was trying to speak, but words were eluding her. “But..... but.......” and then the words burst out of her mouth, her eyes widening, as if she hadn’t meant for them to be said out loud. “But he’s a freak!”

Vernon smiled sadly. He patted Petunia on the knee, and got up. “Well, you’d better go and pack then. I’ll call and book a room for you at the Inn.”  
Petunia, gasping like a fish out of water, sat on the sofa, staring at him. She knew he didn’t agree with her, she’d always known that he was close with the Potters, but to be kicking her out..... it was unfathomable.   
Meanwhile, Vern was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with the phonebook open in front of him. Duddly was sitting in his highchair, gnawing on a rusk. 

Shortly after Vernon put the phone down, Petunia made her way into the kitchen. “If you don’t mind, I’ll just make up some containers of food to take for Duddy.” she said sharply to Vernon.   
He laughed.   
Petunia stared.   
“Pet, you’re not taking Dud with you. He’ll stay here with Harry and I.” Vern stated.   
Petunia, once again did an impression of a fish on dry land. “He’s my son!” she screeched.  
Calmly, Vernon stood. “He’s my son too. The difference is, that I don’t overfeed him, I don’t smother his with gifts and attention when he doesn’t need it. I let him run and play in the mud, and eat worms (Petunia looked horrified), I am more than capable of taking care of him, and he wants to see Harry.” He paused for breath, and looked pityingly at Petunia.  
“Maybe in a different lifetime I would have agreed with how you’re choosing to raise Dudley. And I haven’t said anything.... but do you really want him to grow up as a selfish, greedy and hateful boy? I want more for him.” He looked at his watch. “You’d better go and back. The taxi’ll be here in 15 minutes.”  
Petunia, not knowing what else to do, strode from the room, and stormed upstairs. 

By the time Vern had packed Petunia into the taxi with her luggage, and given Dudley some lunch, a knock sounded on the front door. Opening it, and expecting to see Hagrid, Vern was quite surprised to see Albus Dumbledore himself and Minerva standing behind him holding Harry.   
Harry, who looked red in the face, and quite out of sorts, set eyes on Vern and started screaming ‘Unca Vern, Unca Vern!’ holding his arms out towards him.   
“Hand him over then Min.” Vernon said, and took Harry into his own arms. “Hey there Harry-boy,” he said, soothingly. “You’ve had a mess of a day haven’t you? Do you want to come in and play with Dud?”  
Harry snuffled, nodded his head, and Vern turned and carried him into the living room. “Come on in then,” he called out over his shoulder. “Min, can you put the kettle on?”

With Harry settled in the living room, playing happily with Dud on the floor, Vernon walked into the kitchen, propping the door open so that he could see the boys playing.   
“Where is Petunia?” Albus said, with a little hesitancy in his voice.  
“Gone.” Vernon replied. “She refused to have Harry here, so I’ve booked her into the local Inn. I think that might be it.” He said with sudden realization. He looked at Minerva, “Min, I think I just broke up with my wife.”  
Minerva patted him comfortingly on the hand, and said “Well there Vernon, I have to be honest, it doesn’t come as a huge surprise. I see you’ve still got Dudley here.”   
“Yeah.... yeah. I shouldn’t have kept my mouth shut for the last year, but she’s been over feeding him, spoiling him.... when he’s with her, he’s a spoilt little brat. And when she called Harry a freak....” he paused, as Minerva gasped, “I just.... I told her what I thought, and told her she wasn’t taking Dud. I’m going to have to call a lawyer.”

Albus was following this conversation, his normally twinkling eyes dull with the day and night befores events. “Well my boy,” he said “I’ve known you for five years now, and I have to say, I was always surprised that you went through with your marriage to Petunia. Especially after you became friends with James and the others. She was never very tolerant. However.....” he drew the word out “this does raise a problem.”  
“A problem Albus?” hissed Minerva “We discussed this.” Her voice was firm, and knowing of her reputation at Hogwarts, Vernon was certain that he wouldn’t mess with her when she spoke like that.  
Albus sighed, “He needs to be aware.” Turning towards Vernon, Albus said “Vernon. You have to know, that when Voldemort killed Lily, she protected Harry with her love. Her blood protects him, but only as long as he lives under the same roof as someone who also carries that blood.”  
Vernon laughed dryly, and nodded. “Well then, since it won’t be Petunia, I guess I’d better work extra hard at making sure that I get custody of Dudley then.”


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘For what it’s worth: It’s never too late to be whoever you want to be. I hope you live a life you’re proud of, and if you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start over.’ – F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter Five: Homecoming  
Two and a half years later. 

Vernon Dursley was not a complicated man.   
He loved his son and his nephew, both 4 years old. He loved his job, being his own boss, and getting his hands dirty. He loved food, and had learnt to cook a damn good steak (if he did say some himself), but he also loved exercise – the gym, a game of footy. He loved his friends, those who were still around, and those he’d lost.   
All in all, Vern loved his life. 

There had been good times, and some frankly awful times. He still mourned the loss of his brother and sister-in-law, James and Lily. He mourned the loss of Harry’s parents, and the role that they had played in all of their lives. 

He had nightmares about Paddy and Rem, and what they had been through, shortly after James and Lily’s deaths. Arrested, charged and jailed, for a crime that neither of them committed. When he thought of the dementors that stood guard at Azkaban Jail, he felt weak at the knees.   
He was grateful that both of his friends had been returned to him, as uncles for his boys. That they had come through the experiences – not unscathed – but stronger, and more mature. 

Vernon mourned the loss of Peter, the young man he had once known him to be, and the murderer-by-proxy that he had become. 

He missed his wife. Not Petunia herself, but the idea of what he had thought being married would be like. Petunia had never been the right person for him – maybe in another lifetime, in a different world – but not for Vern Dursley and the man he had become. 

He loved his boys fiercely, perhaps overcompensating for Harry’s loss of both parents, and for Dudley, growing up without his mother. But he knew that he would do everything he could to help his boys become good, kind and selfless. They would not be spoilt, or overfed, beaten or abused. They would grow up knowing the love of their father, their uncles, and each other.

Perhaps Harry would leave one day, traveling by train to the school his parents and uncles had been to. Perhaps, Dudley would go too.   
Maybe they’d both end up at the local high school, or one at each.   
No matter what happened, Vernon knew that he was loved, that his boys were loved. 

Vern Dursley was not a complicated man. But he was happy.


End file.
